


In the Years to Come

by Legal_Assassin



Series: ShuHaru Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, the last three characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Assassin/pseuds/Legal_Assassin
Summary: "To be honest... I was sincere about my desire to marry you."





	In the Years to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Next entry for ShuHaru week!
> 
> Day 2: Gardening/Proposal
> 
> I'm going with proposal for this one. Especially after reading Haru's max confidant description if you romance her. Here's how I think it went down.
> 
> Slight spoilers for after the game and Empress rank 10.

It was no secret that Ren had a wide circle of friends in Tokyo. Besides the Phantom Thieves he seemed to know someone from every walk of life from doctors to former yakuza to politicians and even psychics. What's more, he had gotten close enough to them that they all had thrown themselves into helping him out of prison the moment they heard of his arrest.

So when Ren spent his first month out of prison reuniting with his associates, Haru couldn't begrudge him. She knew that everyone was equally important to him and that desire to help everyone he could was one of the things she loved about him. Admittedly, her attitude may have been softened by Ren setting at least one day a week aside for just the two of them. It wasn't much; they'd just visit a cafe in the city they hadn't been to before or go somewhere relaxing. But it was enough for Haru and she was happy enough to be able to do these things with someone rather than avoid them until an inevitable marriage.

At this moment, she was waiting for Ren at Inokashira Park. He was doing morning exercises with Ryuji and had told her to go on ahead and he'd catch up later (while also promising that he'd shower first). They were going to walk around the park before going to one of the cafes nearby.

Ten minutes after Haru arrived, Ren caught up to her. He greeted her with a hug and a peck on the forehead, which set her heart aflutter. Even the smallest gestures from Ren never failed to make her giddy. It may have been because she never had little things like it before, but she loved them regardless.

As they walked while holding hands, Ren was the first to speak. "So Ohya-san mentioned something interesting last night."

"The journalist?" Haru asked. When Ren nodded she continued. "What did she say?"

Ren smiled and his eyes twinkled with mischief. It was the first time in months that he looked like the Phantom Thief he had once been. "Apparently, I'm engaged to the beautiful heiress of Okumura Foods," he said.

"Huh?" It took Haru a moment to connect the dots in her head. Then her face heated up. "Oh! That! I had completely forgotten about that!"

"So what is the story behind our engagement?" Ren asked. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Well..." Haru said. "Do you remember when Takakura-san said that he would handle canceling the marriage between me and Sugimura-san? He was able to take care of the paperwork and legalities, but Sugimura-san remained... persistent."

"An entitled asshole, you mean," Ren said with a snort.

Haru laughed a bit. "Perhaps, though I wouldn't use those exact words," she said. "And his father was pushing back as well. He didn't want word getting out that his son's engagement had been canceled, and by the other party no less. Some on the board of Okumura Foods also tried to pressure me into changing my mind. So I told them that I was engaged to someone else."

"Ah," Ren nodded, the mischief disappearing and replaced with understanding. "You were getting them to back off."

"It worked for the most part," Haru said. "Though there was still some grumbling, I think word of my new engagement was enough to dissuade their efforts. Considering how dedicated Ohya-san is to her job, I suppose it's no surprise that she found out."

They stopped at a rocky outcrop for a short break. Haru considered her next words as they sat down. This was something she had been been meaning to say for awhile, but between Shido, the collapse of the Metaverse, Ren's arrest and release, and readjusting to life after the Phantom Thieves there didn't seem to be a good time. Now that the engagement had been brought up she could tell him.

"If I am to be honest, however... I was sincere about my desire to marry you."

Ren's eyebrows raised. "You sure about that?" he asked. "We've only been together for three months."

"But I feel like I've known you for longer than that," Haru argued. "And I don't want to marry right out of high school. I want to wait until I at least graduated from college. I'm sure you would as well." She realized how forward she sounded and blushed. "Th-That is, if you would have me."

Ren smiled warmly. "I would," he said. He took her hands in his. "I just wanted to make sure you were serious."

"I am," Haru said with conviction. Her father, Okumura Foods, Sugimura... none of that would control her life anymore. And she wanted to go into the days ahead with someone who loved her and whom she loved back at her side. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ren."

He raised her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "And I with you."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but I think it's a good place to end.


End file.
